1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dosing device for the continuous gravimetric dosing of pourable material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such dosing device is known from WO 98/50764 of the applicant. Therein, a dosing rotor is provided, specifically for heating a cylindrical rotary kiln in a cement calcining process, which is subdivided by essentially radial-extending entrainment ribs. For ensuring the discharge at the emptying opening, the latter is provided with a compressed air nozzle. At the charging end, there may be provided a circulating agitator in order to homogenize the supplied fuels.
Whilst this device is most suitable for dosing bulk material, some problems may arise with respect to coarse fuels like broken pit coal or lignite being fed, but also discharged and charged to subsequent conveyers, since the bulk material may get stuck and form bridges and lumps. The agitators used so far can hardly handle these disturbances in the supply of material and moreover, exhibit a high wear with coarse materials having sharp edges. These conveying disturbances can also cause significant inaccuracies in the result of measurement and thus the metering.